


【舅舅局】【友情向】C новым годом/新年快乐

by Orange_SE



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Kudos: 4





	【舅舅局】【友情向】C новым годом/新年快乐

犹太人在阿根廷撬开了一个潜逃多年的纳粹分子的嘴，虽然过程中不可避免的让这位当年耀武扬威的党卫军掉了些牙齿，断了些骨头，但看看那个得到的消息吧，刑讯官必须记上一等功。

如今新加入纳粹的那些年轻人在西伯利亚留下了些有意思的小玩意儿。美国或许曾试图让以色列人瞒下这条情报，但KGB和M16显然也有着自己的门路，在三国外交官和情报部门的斡旋下，这个任务最终被交给了U.N.C.L.E。的确，再没有比他们更合适的了。

他们执行了很多任务，但这还是第一次在工作时一起踏入这铁幕后的红色国度。Solo对此颇为兴奋，而Illya，Solo只能从他那平静的手指来推测这个家伙的心情勉强还不错。

圣诞节正是今天，而莫斯科的街头除了厚厚的积雪，并没有任何的装饰，Solo将自己的围巾拉高了些，心里腹诽了一会儿东正教和共产主义，转身询问Illya：“你们的严寒老人和雪姑娘呢？”

苏联人用看傻瓜的眼神瞥了一眼Solo，但仍是为他解答了疑问，“大概还要再过几天才能看到他们。”

Solo有些遗憾的叹了口气，他是真的对苏联人的新年有些好奇，只可惜他们即将前往的地方是那广袤荒凉的西伯利亚，而非这个冰天雪地的莫斯科。

“Gaby必须留在莫斯科。”脾气暴躁却很好说话的苏联人这次异常的坚持，“她不能去西伯利亚。”

怜香惜玉。Solo微挑起了嘴角，少有的收起了玩笑的心思，没有和Illya唱反调。

Gaby对此表示不满，在他们两个的脚上踩了好几下，但终究是被留在了莫斯科。“这是性别歧视！”

“这当然无关性别我亲爱的小公主，”Solo回答，“这是身高歧视，万一西伯利亚的雪能把你埋了呢？”话刚说完，他就再次体会了一下高跟鞋带来的疼痛，这一下肯定青了，他就是知道这个。

休整了一天后，Illya和Solo两个人乘火车进入了西伯利亚，和为他们充当向导的KGB接了头，拿到了最新出产的雪地摩托。他们需要乘雪地摩托到达任务地点附近，然后步行一段路程。Solo保守估计，他们只需要步行二十分钟。

那个Solo一点不信的上帝在上，他还是太天真了点。

他们已经行走了将近一个小时，松树上的积雪偶尔会落下来，即使戴着帽子，仍然灌得人满头满脸，只觉得牙齿打颤似乎都成了奢侈，除了机械的向前迈步，其它多余动作都被省略了。

Solo向前望了望，依旧没有看到那棵只有两根树枝的松树。他艰难的将靴子从雪中拔出来，“我们还要走多远？Peril，”他装出一副苦相，将肩上的小袋子向上甩了甩，“如果我回不去了，把Waverly上次打牌欠我的钱一半留给Gaby，另一半拿给我妈妈，告诉她我爱她。至于你，”Solo做了一个夸张的手势，“把我的心拿去吧！”他打算在最后来一个歌剧的花腔，但从树枝上掉下来的积雪重重的砸到了他的头上，帮他的演出提前谢了幕。

“五分钟后我们就能到达了。”背着两人装备走在前面的Illya终于开了口，“闭上你的嘴Cowboy，我对你的遗言没有任何兴趣。”

“可是万一呢？”Solo眨了眨眼，“要是这群纳粹装备着重武器呢？”

“这次的任务很简单。”说完后，Illya继续沉默的向前走去。

Solo这次是不得不翻白眼了，苏联人的幽默感一定都被伏特加腌制的变了质了。

诚如Illya所说，除了寒冷的天气以外，这任务真的一点也不困难，甚至于简单的让Solo觉得他们就是在浪费时间。拜苏联国内严格的计划经济所赐，纳粹无法在苏联国内建造起什么像样的基地，只有几座孤零零的木屋而已。现在正是冬天，就算有信念支撑，也没有几个年轻的纳粹党人愿意驻守在比莫斯科还要冷的西伯利亚，忍受刀子一样的寒风和干巴巴的冷空气，他们信心十足的将防守这里的任务交给了冬将军。在这枪栓都拉不开的环境下，Illya和Solo很快就得到了他们想要的东西。

销毁掉生化武器之后，他们——主要是Illya——拆毁了那几座小木屋，Solo不顾Illya的瞪视，将这个基地所有的伏特加打了包，毕竟他可不知道苏联人是否有着足够的待客之道，会不会给他们在安全屋里提供酒精或是任何的饮料，计划经济不是吗？Solo为自己想出的这个新笑话微笑了一下，转过身等待Illya完成全部拆迁之后，将所有的伏特加扔上了Illya的肩头，Illya看了一眼他睫毛上的冰渣，没有反对。

苏联人还算体贴，他们落脚的屋子里除了木柴，燃油，面包和伏特加，居然还有金枪鱼罐头和一大罐酸奶。Solo看了看金枪鱼罐头的生产日期，戏谑的感慨了一番KGB的神通广大，毕竟将这些东西在两天之内运到西伯利亚这广袤森林的深处，这种执行能力只能让人想到铁与血构筑的纪律。

“闭嘴Cowboy，”Illya清点着屋子里的食物和燃料，“我们还需要在这里呆上两天，新年之后才会有人来接我们。”

Solo叹了口气，听起来悲伤且惋惜，“Peril，”他说，“你们的新年大餐只有这些可吃吗？”

“是我和你的食物。”Illya纠正了Solo的话，带着他那古怪且不自知的幽默感，“Cowboy，”他站了起来，拍干净了手上沾到的木屑，“我也不想和你一起过新年。”

Solo再次叹气，觉得在这种情况下，不管把他们两个中的谁换成Gaby，情况会没这么尴尬，他想要说些什么，但看着Illya暂时平静的手指，他闭了嘴，老老实实的坐下来，他才不是害怕，只是不想让这家伙一怒之下把房子拆了，使得他们一起冻死，也不想自己被一枪爆头之后扔到森林深处，成为熊或乌鸦的硬邦邦的口粮。好吧，其实他一点也不担忧，只是懒得去点燃木柴而已。

他灌了一口伏特加，Illya蹲在壁炉前生火，欣赏了一会儿那短短的金发。能者多劳，Solo举双手赞同这个。

Illay将壁炉点燃之后，Solo端着伏特加坐到了火堆边，将酒壶递了过去，“喝一点。”

“我不喝酒。”Illay像以往一样拒绝了他。

“这里可是西伯利亚。”Illay的袖口蹭上了松油，Solo提醒了他，“Peril，把你那不喝酒的规矩收起来吧，别这么无趣。”

Illay瞥了他一眼，这似乎是个警告，可Illay的手指告诉他现在安全极了，Solo忽然就变得英勇无畏起来，“Gaby和我说过她拉着你跳舞的事。”

Illay盯着壁炉中燃烧的木柴好一会儿，不情不愿的回答道，“她不该喝那么多的。”

“她根本就没有喝醉。”Solo再次将伏特加递给Illay，“喝一点，这里只有我们两个。”

“只有我们两个。”Illay哼了一声，但终究是没有再次拒绝他，接过了酒壶，掏出了手帕。

“喂！伏特加不是用来给你洗松油的！”下一秒，Solo大叫起来。

“别吵Cowboy，”Illay继续用沾了酒精的手帕蹭着袖口，“美国人都这么大惊小怪吗？”

“只有在苏联才会这样。”

Illay用俄语嘟哝了一句什么，由于实在太含糊，Solo并没有完全的听清，然后他们无可避免的陷入了沉默。

这种沉默在他们接下来的几天持续了下去，直到新年的前一晚，Illay将金枪鱼罐头打开，从Solo手中拿了一瓶伏特加，又从不知那里翻出了一个小小的酒杯。

“哇哦。”Solo故作惊讶的感叹，“不喝酒的共产主义战士如今也被资本主义腐化了？”

Illay没有理他，给自己倒了一杯酒后就把酒瓶又塞回给了Solo。

Solo看着那拇指粗细的杯子，“你这样还不如不喝。”

Illay的手指抖动起来了。

Solo乖巧的闭了嘴。

Illay的酒量真的很糟糕。

Solo对着倒在地上的苏联人叹了口气，认命的将Illay扶到了床上。

这家伙真够沉的。Solo给自己的搭档掖好被子后站起身，往壁炉里填了些木柴，然后他听见了Illay叫他，“Napoleon，”Solo回身，却发现苏联人依旧闭着眼睛，“С Новым Годом。”

Solo的嘴角勾了起来，收拾好桌上的金枪鱼罐头盒后，他拿起Illay刚才用过的酒杯，从怀里抽出了手帕，沾了些酒精，开始擦拭Illay袖口上前几日没有处理干净的松油，“苏联人……”他的声音很轻，没有继续说下去。

他们回到莫斯科的时候已经是新年的第三天的傍晚，刚走出车站，Solo就看到了打扮显眼的严寒老人和雪姑娘。

“你们居然真的有这个玩意儿。”他撞了撞Illay的肩，“嘿Peril，”他迟疑了一下，引得Illay奇怪的看向他，“С Новым Годом。”他迅速的说完了这句，俄语在他的舌头上打着卷儿，还没等被拉开就蹦了出去。这可有些尴尬了。Solo眨了下眼，如果Illay敢笑，他发誓会揍这家伙的。

Illay并没有笑，反而抚了一下自己的袖口，“你可真多事Cowboy，”他压低了自己的鸭舌帽，迈步向前走去，“美国人……”他的话停在了这里，Solo愣了一会儿，笑着追了上去。

Fin.


End file.
